Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon is an extremely powerful dragon which somehow became evil. He is considered the number one threat to the magical community and an enemy of non-magical people. He replaced the Huntsman as the primary villain for the last episodes of Season 2 in American Dragon: Jake Long. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. History The origins of the Dark Dragon are unknown, but he is the first known dragon in history to ever turn evil. Being the Dark Dragon, his color is black with red eyes, although it is unclear if his appearance is his natural one or if he chose the coloration upon choosing evil. He was also usually seen in the dark and shadows. It is unclear if Dark Dragon ever had, or can even make, a human form, or if he is draco-locked in inverse fashion to how some dragons are humani-locked. Certainly, he has never been seen in human form; however, if he does have or can make one, then he has the perfect way to "hide in plain sight" as no knows what he looks like. He could conjure dragon-like shadow creatures called Shade Demons, or Shades, to serve as his minions. Few dragons had faced him and lived. The last known prior to Jake was his own grandfather. The Dark Dragon's goals included assembling an army of evil magical creatures to destroy humanity and take over the Earth. He felt magical creatures, particularly dragons, to be superior to humans and should instead be the dominant species on Earth, ridding the world of humanity. It maybe because he saw in himself, and dragons as powerful, as having the right to rule. Or perhaps views humans as inferior, fearing they may cause the extinction of his kind, such as were the overt goals of the Huntsclan; although after the wish destroyed the Clan, he would no longer even remember them. He has been willing to kill any dragon and any other magical creature which got in his way or failed to agree with his beliefs. Jake encountered him several times in his brief career to date, whom he seemed to have an interest in. During their first meeting, he offered Jake a chance to join himDragon Summit. In their second encounter, the Dark Dragon was defeated by Jake and his friendsHong Kong Nights and was seemingly destroyed. However, much later, it was finally revealed Chang not only meant to resurrect him, but had helped imbue him with many dark powers. Through the use of yet another spell, albeit delayed until after the area had been vacated, Dark Dragon was returned to life and brought back to powerBeing Human. In the finale of the Dark Dragon's schemesThe Hong Kong Longs, he captured Lao Shi, in order to blackmail Jake into betraying the dragons of the world. After the ensuing battle royale, Chang and Bananas B were defeated along with the Shade Demons which were destroyed by Johnathan Long. However, the Dark Dragon remained unmatched until Rose returned to help Jake fight him. When the temple they were in began its disappearance for, according to Fu, another one thousand years, everyone vacated the area. However, Rose became trapped within, prompting Jake to attempt a rescue. As the Dark Dragon was caught in the pulled of the closing portal, he grabbed Rose's ankle with the tip of his tail before she cut it off, freeing her and Jake to make their escape in at the last second. The Dark Dragon was pulled into another dimension where he should be imprisoned for one thousand years. Magical Powers The Dark Dragon is extremely powerful and feared because of that. In his first appearance, he could: *'Fire Breathing:' Originally normal fire breathing, but after his resurrection his fire was dark blue, possibly because of dark magic. *'Greater Physical Might:' His strength is superhuman and nearly unmatched by any dragon or magical creature in the magical community. *'Dark Magic:' the Dark Dragon was master of the darkest aspects of magic, possessing a vast ray of magical powers, including: **Shadow Manipulation: He could conjure Shadow Demons to do his bidding. **Energy Blasts: After his resurrection he could sent bolts of electricity towards enemies. **Teleport: He could teleport himself and others from place to place. *'Possible Powers' **'Shapeshifting:' Though not shown, the Dark Dragon might possess the ability to change into human form. **'Doppelganger:' Another ability he didn't use, the Dark Dragon might possess it. Appearances *''Dragon Summit'' (first appearance) *''Hong Kong Nights'' *''Being Human'' *''The Hong Kong Longs'' (final appearance) Trivia *The Dark Dragon blasts regular yellow-and-orange fire in the first season, but in the second season, he blasts black fire tinted with dark blue around the edges which is much stronger, much more powerful, and much hotter than regular fire and flames. *In Season One, the Dark Dragon had a similar color scheme to Maleficent in her dragon form, and in Season Two, his physical appearance was similar to her as well. *The Dark Dragon is similar to the character Demona from Gargoyles. **Both are the same species as the show's main protagonist. **Both have a deep-seated hatred for humanity. **Both seek to use magic as a means for conquering the world for their own kind. *He is also quite similar to the villain Chernabog. **Both are large, powerful, demonic beings of darkness. **Both have the power to summon demons to serve them as minions. *He is also quite similar to the Marvel super-villain Magneto. **Both want to wipe out humanity so that their race can reign supreme. *The Dark Dragon seemed very powerful in Season One, but in Season Two it was shown that he was not at his full power until he was resurrected. *The Dark Dragon may be the reason the Huntsclan formed in the first place. Gallery screenCapture 07.12.13 1-59-45.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-00-53.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-01-08.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-01-29.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-01-41.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-09-03.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-10-45.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-12-17.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-12-47.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-14-46.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-14-58.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-15-18.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-15-37.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-19-22.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-19-46.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-20-10.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-20-23.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-21-16.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-35-13.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-35-25.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-35-57.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-38-57.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-43-29.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-44-01.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-45-21.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-45-31.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-46-06.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-50-00.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-50-29.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-50-41.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-51-23.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-51-56.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-52-44.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-52-56.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-53-11.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-53-46.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 2-55-36.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 3-25-03.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 3-25-29.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 3-25-49.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 3-26-13.jpg screenCapture 07.12.13 3-26-33.jpg screenCapture 24.08.13 11-32-49.jpg screenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-02.jpg screenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-10.jpg screenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-21.jpg screenCapture 28.03.14 14-22-09.jpg screenCapture 28.03.14 14-23-25.jpg screenCapture 28.03.14 12-35-36.jpg References Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains who fly Category:Fire Villains Category:True Villains Category:Completely mad Category:American Dragon: Jake Long villains Category:Always evil Category:Leaders Category:Complete Monsters Category:Hotheaded villains